Burngoberrie: Bigger, Under
Burngoberrie'': Bigger, Under, & Uncut'' is the first, and only, Burngoberrie feature film to date. It was released in the Japan, United Kingdom, Australia, United States and Canada on June 30, 2018, a direct two years after the series' broadcast, becoming the fastest TV-to-Film adaptation in history. Synopsis The movies follows a group of park rathers as they work through their daily lives in the fictional Burngoberrie National Park near Hazlehurst in the Driftless Region of Illinois. Cast *Dr. Marisa Kendall (voiced by Robin Riker) – Dr. Marisa Kendall is a major supporting protagonist of the 1980 natural horror/monster film Alligator. She is a herpetologist, who worked at a university in the city where her childhood pet alligator, Ramon, began his reign of terror in the film. *Daphne Blake (voiced by Grey DeLisle) – Daphne Blake2 is the fashion-loving member of Mystery Inc.Daphne's characteristic trait in the gang is her tendency to get into danger, hence earning the nickname "Danger-prone Daphne". *Dr. Liz Wilson (voiced by Jennifer Love Hewitt) – Dr. Elizabeth "Liz" Wilson (first app. in June 26, 1979) is the tetartagonist of the Garfield franchise, Garfield's vet and Jon Arbuckle's love interest. *Eleanor Little (voiced by Geena Davis) – Eleanor Little, (known in the novel as Mrs. Fredrick C. Little) better known as Mrs. Little, is Stuart's and George's mother and Mr. Little's wife. As a mother, she does her best to be supportive and encouraging, but can at times come across as overprotective, as seen predominantly in the second movie with her reluctance to let Stuart play soccer or fly model planes. And she is also known as motherly, rational, selfless, protective, educated, loving, efficient, accountable, nurturing, organized, righteous, efficient, ladylike, empathetic, affectionate, open-minded, reasonable, level-headed, instructive, trusting, thoughtful, loyal and even-tempered. *Horrid Henry Mum (voiced by TAMSIN HEATLEY) – Mum is the wife of Dad and the mother of Horrid Henry and Perfect Peter. She always tells Henry off, and hardly Peterbecause Henry refers to him as "Goody two-shoes". In the animated version she constantly says "Stop being horrid, Henry." to Henry, and usually sends him to his room just like Dad. Unlike Dad's, her first name has not been revealed. *Toto (Spider Monkey) (voiced by Rob Rackstraw) –TOTO IS A SPIDER MONKEY IN THE SHOW, YOKO! JAKAMOKO! TOTO! *Bella (operated by Tamsin Heatley; voiced by Sally Preisig 1999-2000, Emma Weaver 2000-2002, Alyson Court in the US) is a five-year-old blue-skinned girl with blonde hair, usually accompanied with a red hair ribbon. As the oldest and tallest of the Tweenies, she has a very bossy attitude and likes her own way. Sometimes she causes things to go wrong with her overconfidence, but she apologises for her mistakes. Although Bella comes across bossy she is very helpful and caring to the younger Tweenies, in particular Jake; who she tends to look after whenever he is upset or in need. She loves reading, painting and acting. Her best friend is Fizz. *Milo (operated by C.H. Beck 1999-2000, Matthew Lyons/Kate Ryan 2000–2002; voiced by Bob Golding, Tracey Moore in the US) is a four-year-old purple-skinned boy with black hair. He is energetic, friendly and cheerful, though sometimes impulsive. He loves football and magic. His favorite colour is blue. He has a brother named Dean and an uncle named Mickey. He is best friends with Jake and often treats him like a little brother. *Fizz (operated by Jenny Hutchinson 1999-2000, Angela Reynolds 2000, Francesca Anderson 2001–2002; voiced by Colleen Daley, Lisa Yamanaka in the US) is a four-year-old yellow-skinned girl with brown beaded hair. She is mild-mannered and sometimes shy, but can get whiny and stroppy for the smallest reasons. Fizz's best friend is Bella. She loves ballet, dressing up, the colour pink and playing with dolls. *Jake (operated by Samantha Dodd 1999-2001, Esther Collins 2001-2002; voiced by Justin Fletcher) Colin O'Meara in the US) is a three-year-old orange-skinned boy with a blonde Mohican. Being the youngest Tweenie, he sometimes feels left out and excluded from the other Tweenies' games when he is not big enough to join in. He is sweet and has a close bond with Doodles, but he sometimes shows signs of being homesick and is prone to temper tantrums when frustrated. He will often turn to Bella or Doodles for support or advice when sad or upset. He sometimes gets words mixed up. He loves being a superhero, playing pretend and catch. His best friend is Milo. *'Tinky Winky' (played by Dave Thompson and Simon Shelton in the original series and by Jeremiah Krage in the revival series)17 is the first Teletubby, as well as the largest and oldest of the group. He is covered in purple terrycloth and has a triangular antenna on his head. He almost always carries a red bag. *'Dipsy' (played by John Simmit in the original series and by Nick Kellington in the revival series)18 is the second Teletubby. He is green and named after his antenna, which resembles a dipstick. Dipsy is the most stubborn of the Teletubbies, and will occasionally refuse to go along with the others' group opinion. His face is notably darker than the rest of the Teletubbies, and the creators have stated that he is black.19 *'Laa-Laa' (played by Nikky Smedley in the original series and by Rebecca Hyland in the revival series)18 is the third Teletubby. She is yellow and has a curly antenna. Laa-Laa is very sweet, likes to sing and dance, and is often shown looking out for the other Teletubbies. Her favourite toy is an orange rubber ball. *'Po' (played by Pui Fan Lee in the original series and by Rachelle Beinart in the revival series)18 is the fourth Teletubby, as well as the shortest and youngest. She is red and has an antenna shaped like a stick used for blowing soap bubbles. Po normally speaks in a soft voice and has been stated by the show's creators to be Cantonese.19 *'Crash Bandicoot' is the title character and main protagonist of the Crash Bandicoot series. Introduced in the 1996 video game Crash Bandicoot, Crash is an eastern barred bandicoot who was genetically enhanced by the series' main antagonist Doctor Neo Cortex and soon escaped from Cortex's castle after a failed experiment in the "Cortex Vortex". Throughout the series, Crash acts as the opposition against Cortex and his schemes for world domination. While Crash has a number of offensive maneuvers at his disposal, his most distinctive technique is one in which he spins like a tornado at high speeds and knocks away almost anything that he strikes. *'Georgina' (voiced by Julia Sawalha) - A female sheep who has a rather bossy, domineering personality. She sometimes appears to be the self elected leader of the trio and is often too keen to put her opinions forward. Also she mistrusts wolves more than anyone. She leads a flock of sheep in (fictional) "Green Meadow". *'Gogol' (voiced by Enn Reitel) - He is the intellectual of the trio and seems to be the only sheep who spends most of his time in the city. He drives a car, owns a house and has a job as a photographer. *'Hubert' (voiced by David Holt) - The quietest and most modest of the flock; he seldom speaks and lives in "Green Meadow" with his sister, Georgina. *'Isabella Marie' "Bella" Swan (later Bella Cullen) is a character and the protagonist of the Twilight series, written by Stephenie Meyer. The Twilight series, consisting of the novels Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn, is primarily narrated from Bella's point of view, but partway through Breaking Dawn it is written from the point of view of Jacob Black. In the film series, Bella is portrayed by actress Kristen Stewart. *Denise Richards as Dr. Christmas Jones, an American nuclear physicist assisting Bond in his mission.2 Richards stated that she liked the role because it was "brainy", "athletic", and had "depth of character, in contrast to Bond girls from previous decades".3 Richards stated that a lot of viewers "made fun of" the character's attire but that "These Bond girls are so outrageous and if I did really look like a scientist, the Bond fans would have been disappointed."4 Writer Ben Bussey stated in a Yahoo! Movies article that "it's clear that Eon were never aiming especially high with this character" since the company "reportedly" auditioned Geri Halliwell and Tiffani Thiessen for the role.[ *'Natalya Fyodorovna Simonova' (Russian: Наталья Фёдоровна Симонова) is a fictional character and the main Bond girl in the James Bond film GoldenEye, played by actress Izabella Scorupco. *Teri Hatcher as Paris Carver, a former girlfriend of Bond who is now Carver's trophy wife. *'Grace Elizabeth Adler' (formerly Adler-Markus) is a fictional character in the American sitcom Will & Grace, portrayed by Debra Messing.23 A Jewish interior designer living in New York City, she lives with her gay best friend, Will Truman (played by Eric McCormack), for a majority of the series.4 She is also the employer of Karen Walker (Megan Mullally) and the friend and neighbor of Jack McFarland (Sean Hayes). *Dorothy Cramp (nee O'Neil) (voiced by Nicole Oliver), is the yellow-skinned short-tempered, strict mother to the twins, and wife of Horace Cramp. She is a complete germaphobe and neat freak. Her obsession for cleanliness is a major joke in the show. She once raided the twins' rooms and husband's storage to check their cleanliness, which resulted in her kicking them out of the house due to Wayne's junk, Lucien's mud for his worms, and Horace's Rodeo Rita picture. She is something of a scientist by way of cleaning products, for she often mixes home-made cleaning formulas to seek out the strongest germ-killer, which seems to awaken her twisted desire to clean everything "to the brim". This is described by Horace as having "The Cleanies" and happens every once in a while which results in everyone preparing for shelter because she always desires to test it on them first "for safety". She has a crush on fellow clean-freak Agent X, who is suspected by Lucien to be an alien and is a frequent fuel of jealousy for Horace. *'Diane "Didi" Kropotkin Kerpackter-Pickles' (voiced by Melanie Chartoff): Tommy and Dil's mother. A part-time schoolteacher11 and married to Stu. It is revealed that she is coulrophobic, just like Chuckie Finster. Didi is also a Russian-Jewish American since having 2 Russian Jewish parents and may also have been born in Russia. Arlene Klasky said that she based the character on herself.12 *'Bob the Builder' (original catchphrase: "Can we fix it?"; current one: "Can we build it?") is a general contractor and head of his own construction yard based in Bobsville and later in Sunflower Valley and now Fixham Harbour. Bob is from a family of builders – his father Robert is also a builder and so was his grandfather Billy. He is assisted by Wendy and a host of anthropomorphic vehicles in various projects in and around the town. He is the owner of Pilchard the Cat and he is not good with computers. Some of the problems in the show arise from Bob's habit of forgetting to turn his mobile phone on. Bob is voiced by Neil Morrissey in the UK and William Dufris, Greg Proops, and Marc Silk in the US. He is now voiced by Lee Ingleby in the UK, and Colin Murdock in the US. *'Kissy Suzuki' is a fictional character introduced in Ian Fleming's 1964 James Bond novel, You Only Live Twice. Despite Bond's womanizing, Kissy Suzuki (at least the literary version) remains the only character known to the reader who bears a child by him. The treatment of Kissy varies greatly between the novel and the film, where she is never identified by her name, no family name appears in the closing credits and the film ends in the usual Bond-style happy ending. *Pixel (played by Ronald Binion/Julie Westwood and voiced by Kobie Powell/Ronald Binion) is an inventor who is passionate about computers and technology. He fixes up all sorts of gadgets to avoid doing physical activities himself. Pixel is not very sociable due to the large amount of time he spends alone, usually playing video games on his computers. He has a crush on Stephanie and finds it difficult to talk to her in early episodes.78 His house often serves as a meeting spot for the rest of the kids, since it is spacious and contains a television. *'Honeychile Rider' is a fictional character in Ian Fleming's James Bond novel Dr. No. In the 1962 Bond film of the same name, her name was shortened and changed to Honey Ryder.1 In the film, she is played by Swiss actress Ursula Andress and due to her heavy accent was dubbed by Nikki van der Zyl. *Ziggy (played by Guðmundur Þór Kárason) is the youngest resident, who is usually clad in a superhero suit with a cape. He loves to eat candy and sweets—particularly lollipopsand taffy. After Stephanie came along, he discovered that there is more to childhood than sugary treats. He is now active and participates in any sport the gang plays, but still enjoys candy in moderation. Ziggy is an unsophisticated character who possesses naivety and gullibility. He is also obsessed with Sportacus and idolizes him. *'Tiffany Case' is a fictional character in the 1956 James Bond novel Diamonds Are Forever and its 1971 film adaptation. A "Bond girl", she was portrayed by Jill St. John in the film. In the novel, the story of her name is that when she was born, her father Case was so embittered she was not a boy that he gave her mother a thousand dollars and a powder case from Tiffany’s and walked out. In the film it is stated that she was named after her accidental preterm birthplace, Tiffany & Co., where her parents were going through a choice of wedding bands, to which Bond dryly jokes that she was lucky that it had not happened at Van Cleef & Arpels.1 *'Lynn Loud Sr.' (voiced by Brian Stepanek) – He is the father of the Loud children. His whole face is unseen until "11 Louds a Leapin". Lynn Sr. often breaks up fights between his children before it goes too far. In addition, Lynn Sr. does all the cooking in the family as he dreams of being a chef and open his own restaurant someday. In "Along Came a Sister", it is revealed that he has a fear of spiders like Leni. In "Anti-Social", it is revealed that he has a band called the Clang with Kotaro. *The Noo-noo (operated by Mark Dean in the original series and Olly Taylor in the revival series)20 is a sentient vacuum cleaner who acts as both the Teletubbies' guardian and housekeeper. He hardly ever ventures outside the Tubbytronic Superdome, instead remaining indoors and constantly cleaning with his sucker-like nose. He communicates through a series of slurping and sucking noises. *The Voice Trumpets (voiced by Fearne Cotton, Jim Broadbent and Antonia Thomas in the revival series)21 are several devices resembling periscopes that rise from the ground and interact with the Teletubbies, often engaging in games with them and serving as supervisors. They are the only residents of Teletubbyland who speak in complete sentences. *The Sun Baby (played by Jess Smith in the original series)22 appears at the beginning and end of each episode. She acts as a wake-up call for the Teletubbies. *Numerous rabbits are found throughout Teletubbyland, and are depicted by several Flemish Giant rabbits. The Teletubbies enjoy watching them hop and play. The rabbits are the only type of Earth animal found in the land, and take residence in rabbit holes and bushes. * The Tubby Phone (voiced by Jane Horrocks)19 is a character in the revival series. Tubby Phone has the ability to make "Tubby Phone dance" and Teletubbies dance after they pushed the button on the phone. At one point, it has ability to make Tubby photos. * The Tiddlytubbies (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) are baby Teletubbies appearing in the revival series. Their names are Mi-Mi, Daa Daa, Baa, Ping, RuRu, Nin, Duggle Dee and Umby Pumby.21 The Tiddlytubbies would get their own spin-off animated web series in 2018. *'Pringles' is an American brand of potato and wheat-based stackable snack chips. Originally developed by Procter & Gamble (P&G) in 1967 and marketed as "Pringle's Newfangled Potato Chips", the brand was sold to Kellogg's in 2012.1 As of 2011 Pringles are sold in more than 140 countries,2. In 2012, Pringles were the fourth most popular snack brand after Lay's, Doritos and Cheetos (all manufactured by Frito-Lay), with 2.2% market share globally.3 *'Agnes Loretta Brown'1 is the protagonist in the BBC comedy series Mrs. Brown's Boys and the host of the 2017 BBC entertainment show All Round to Mrs Brown's. *Robin Williams as Euphegenia Doubtfire *Klasky-Csupo "Splaat" The Splaat was a production logo used in Klasky-Csupo shows and movies from 1998 to 2008, and again from 2012 to present. It starts with a purple background with a pattern of TV static signal. A black blob of what looks like thick ink appears over a blue blob of ink. A random model hand looking like it was cut out of a magazine swipes across the screen dropping two cartoonish eyes and a mouth with lips that seem like the model wore too much lipstick, each on a yellow strip. Splaat's computerized voice says the company name with CGI letter blocks flying out of his mouth. The blocks form the Klasky-Csupo company logo with the "Y" 'in white and become 2-D. Two lines shut out the "scarring" face turning the '"Y" '''purple. The logo turns still. As Splaat retains his large grin, a twang is heard. We then hear three cartoon sound effects in order: A lip-flapping sound, a duck quacking, and a boing. Splaat can be seen on Klasky-Csupo shows and movies starting with The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald, even the SpongeBob SquarePants episode 'Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video'. It was mistaken to be animated by Klasky-Csupo thus this logo was shown in 2002 (though it was fixed in 2006). It was when Nickelodeon started doing split-screen credits for the shows. Nick used two different sets of credits: one for Klasky-Csupo cartoons because at the time it was the only production company that produced multiple cartoons for Nickelodeon, and generic Nick credits. Nick accidentally used the credits of the Klasky-Csupo shows that included Klasky and Csupo in the credits and the Splaat logo. The logo was accidentally programmed onto the show's end credits. Splaat is going to be in a new Web Series by Klasky-Csupo based off of him and he has his own FaceBook page as well as having a normal voice done by Greg Cipes. *Proto '''Proto, Defender of the Net, '''also known as '''Proto for short, is the creator of Protegent software. He is famous for his pioneering in antivirus software and technology, as well as creating Unistal (which he is now the CEO of). *The Peperami ‘Animal’ has been the face of the Peperami brand since the early 1990s. The anthropomorphised sausage stick was created by Lowe and introduced in a 1993 television advertisement, accompanied by the strapline “Peperami, it’s a bit of an animal”. *Spiffy Pictures fox Fox (also known as Spiffy) 'is the mascot of Spiffy Pictures. *'Reimu Hakurei (博麗　霊夢 Hakurei Reimu) is the main protagonist of the Touhou Project series along with the deuteragonist, Marisa Kirisame. As the shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine, she manages the Hakurei Border of Gensokyo and exterminates troublesome youkai. *HiT Entertainment Plc Globe Logo: On a shady gray background, we see the word "HiT" in the same font as the 2nd logo in blue, with "ENTERTAINMENT PLC" written vertically next to the T in white. A hole is cut out in between the letters above the I, which contains a spinning globe. Under that reads "www.hitentertainment.com" and "DISTRIBUTED WORLDWIDE BY HIT ENTERTAINMENT PLC". There is a spotlight from the top left of the screen, casting a shadow of the logo on the floor. *Pet Sematary Postman Pat (voiced by Lee Hardcastle) –Oh No The fuck sake. *Pet Sematary jess is run over cat. *Billy Gardiners Is make a video. Category:Film